Gracias a ti
by Schwarz Aka-chan
Summary: Spoilers del capitulo 114. Lo que fue el cambio en las vidas de Kenpachi y Yachiru, capitan y vice-capitana, una amistad irrompible


**Disclaimer:**Bleach nome pertenece por desgracia, si asi fuera probablemente no hubieran ocurrido ciertas cosas que de hecho han ocurrido, Renji sería aún más bishie de lo que es y Hinamori, Yachiru y Kenpachi aparecerían mucho mas.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers del capitulo 114, los protagonistas por tanto son Yachiru y Kenpachi. Si no los tragas no leas el fic, no me hago responsable y no quiero quejas después.

-GRACIAS! – dijo la pequeña shinigami haciendo una reverencia- Gracias a Ichi, Ken-chan ha disfrutado mucho. Hacia mucho tiempo que Ken-chan no se divertía tanto. ¡Muchas gracias! –haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Yachiru logró que su capitán se apoyara en ella. Dirigió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que estaba tirado en el suelo- Ichi… no te mueras ¿vale? Así seguro que podrás volver a jugar con Ken-chan en el futuro.

La gente piensa que son una pareja extraña. Una chiquilla de apariencia tan dulce con un gigante con demasiada sed de sangre. ¿Qué tiene cada uno que les hace estar unidos? Tal vez la confianza, tal vez el estar juntos después de no haber tenido a nadie más… sea lo que sea, empezó así.

………………………

Los cadáveres cubrían todo el espacio que había alrededor de aquel hombre. Salpicaduras de sangre por todos los lados y el olor a podredumbre de lo que una vez fueron algo vivo. El hombre sintió que algo pequeño le tocaba, bajando la vista vio que era una niña pequeña vestida con un kimono y además parecía no tenerle miedo.

-Niña ¿de dónde has salido? –se fijó en que estaba mirando su espada sin temor.- Esto es una espada ¿no tienes miedo?. Se usa para matar gente, también podría matarte a ti - la chiquilla no reaccionaba a su voz profunda ni siquiera ante la amenaza, sólo se reía y miraba su manita llena de sangre, como si fuera un juego. El hombre suspiró resignado, ¿cómo era posible que no le tuviera miedo? Acababa de matar a toda esa gente y ella sólo sonreía, se reía, como si no le importase- Niña, ¿cómo te llamas? – la pequeña levantó la cabeza, su cara reflejaba las miles de preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza. "_¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Qué es llamarse?"_ - ¿No tienes nombre?... Yo tampoco"

………………………

-¡AH! ¡Ken-chan esta despierto! ¡YUHU! –Yachiru saltaba de alegría al ver a su capitán recuperar la consciencia- Ya he avisado a Unohana, ahora viene

-¿Qué ha pasado con él?- preguntó débil Kenpachi. Las herías le dolían mucho aunque le dolería mucho más si Ichigo estaba muerto, ahora que por fin había encontrado un rival de su talla no iba a dejarle marchar tan fácilmente.

-Ni idea. Seguramente aún sigue vivo

-Menos mal, así podré devolver lo que le debo

-Pero, no le debes nada

-Si, he perdido

-¡Ken-chan no ha perdido! –Repuso la shinigami enfurecida. Es imposible que Kenbachi pierda, - El mismo Ichi lo dijo, dijo que luchaba junto a Zangetsu. ¡Eran dos contra uno! ¡Ken-chan es el ganador!

-Ja, ja…codo con codo… con un zanpakutou –cogió aire y se volvió hacia su vice-capitana- Yachiru…¿aún recuerdas el día que te di un nombre?

-¡Claro! Recuerdo hasta cuantas nubes había en el cielo. –Era cierto, lo recordaba, lo recordaba claramente porque fue el día que se sintió nacer. El día que por fin pudo decir que existía. Recordaba las palabras que le dijo. "_Yachiru… el nombre de la única persona que me ha importado. Te llamarás así"_ Yachiru, el nombre que escogió para ella, el nombre por el que se la conocería. "_Y yo seré Kenpachi. El título que recibe el shinigami más poderoso de cada generación"_ Kenpachi, le queda perfecto, suena poderoso. Zaraki Kenpachi y Yachiru Kusajishi, son buenos nombres.

Kenpachi levantó su zanpakutou y se quedó un momento mirándola.

-Oye, sé que es un poco tarde para esto pero… ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? – quedó otro instante con ella levantada a la espera de que ocurriese algo- Je, parece que no funciona. Maldita sea ¡quiero ser más fuerte! Por fin ha aparecido un rival digno, quiero luchar ¡quiero ser más fuerte!

Yachiru le contempló. Tanta rabia, tanto sufrimiento. Él sólo quería ser más fuerte, no quería que nadie pagase por aquellos años de horror, sólo quería sentirse poderoso. Nada más que eso y casi lo había conseguido pero ahora, ahora se sentía decaído por haber perdido, pero no podía culpar a Ichigo. Sólo a su debilidad.

-Ken-chan, vamos a hacernos fuertes, ¡juntos! Yo se que Ken-chan es el mejor así que ¡vamos a hacernos fuertes! ¡Los dos juntos! –le sonreía dulcemente, Ken-chan se haría fuerte junto a ella, nadie los separaría ¡jamás!- Hm…¿Ken-chan? -no se movía, no le respondía… acaso él estaba…¡NO!- Ken-chan… ¡KEN-CHAN!

**Notas:** Mi primer fanfiction de Bleach y creo que el primero en español. Me gusto muchisimo ese capitulo y no me pude resitir a hacer un fanfic. Los diálogos aparecen en el manga, pero los pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes son obra mia. Espero que me dejen algun review


End file.
